Pour eux
by TDBaby
Summary: Longtemps après la fin de la guerre, un mystérieux jeune homme arrive à Port-Réal semant le trouble dans l'esprit de sa souveraine.


_**Pour eux**_

_Voilà ma deuxième fanfiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Alors je vous en pris...pas de pitié. Bonne lecture à tous._

.GoF.

Les réclamations, depuis qu'elle était montée sur le trône, Daenerys les avait rendues journalières. Contrairement à ses prédécesseurs, elle écoutait tous les jours son peuple. Elle entendait leurs malheurs et faisait en sorte qu'ils disparaissent. Personne ne devait vivre malheureux, personne ne le méritait. Tous les habitants de Westeros défilaient devant elle et elle trouvait à tous d'avantageux arrangements, dédommagements ou aides. Mais la Mère Des Dragons n'en avait que faire. Depuis le lever de la séance, toute son attention était occupée par un homme. Il se tenait parmi la foule des plus petits du royaume, pourtant son attitude le trahissait, il faisait partie des grands de ce monde. Lui aussi écoutait les malheureux que le sort n'épargnez pas, mais contrairement à tous les autres, riches ou pauvres, ce n'était pas elle qu'il regardait. Il détaillait minutieusement chacune des personnes présentent à ce conseil, toute l'aristocratie. Ses grands yeux bleus les dévisageaient, les sondaient, ils les analysaient tous. Il était jeune, il ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans, mais tout le poids du monde paraissait peser sur ses épaules. Grand, fin, cet homme était simplement captivant. Des yeux bleus, profonds comme l'hiver et ses tourments, un teint claire, pâle, presque maladif, de fines lèvres roses, des cheveux roux coupés très court, légèrement rasés sur les tempes, il était autant fascinant que magnifique. Daenerys ne cessait pas de l'observer, elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Elle voulait savoir qui il était, apprendre à le connaître et l'avoir à sa cour. Il l'hypnotisait. Le conseil prit fin, tous partirent. Elle voulut le retenir mais elle ne pût. Tandis qu'elle saluait ses sujets, il quitta la pièce. Il fut le premier à disparaître dans le flot continu de personne quittant la salle du trône. Quand tous furent sortis, la reine fit signe à Ser Barristan, le vieil homme se rapprocha d'elle.

- L'homme qui se tenait devant Ser Dantos, le connaissez-vous ?

- Non, je m'en excuse, ma Reine. Je vais me renseigner.

Le chevalier disparût, portant avec lui ses espoirs. La journée devint fade, elle voulait le revoir, simplement le revoir. Tout semblait se dérouler au ralentit, comme si le temps lui échappait ou lui reprochait quelque chose. Jamais elle n'avait désiré une chose aussi ardemment que de simplement pouvoir reposer ses yeux sur cet inconnu. Même son envie de retrouver Drogo était moins virulente que celle de le revoir à nouveau. La Mère des Dragons aurait priée tous les dieux existant pour ce simple désir. Et les dieux l'entendirent, alors qu'elle ne croyait plus en eux depuis des années. Elle ne dut attendre que le soir venu pour le rencontrer à nouveau. Il était là, sur la jetée près de la mer, Lord Varys à ses côtés. Comme une adolescente avec son premier amour, elle courut oubliant tout ce qui l'entourait. Elle vola presque sur les marches de l'escalier et une poignée de secondes à peine écoulées, elle fut à derrière lui. Elle le vit observer la mer, recoiffer ses cheveux impeccables et poser délicatement une fleur sur l'océan. Il était fascinant, doux et grave à la fois, comme un ange ne sachant le but de son apparition dans ce monde. Elle n'arrivait pas à bouger, elle ne pouvait que le regarder. C'est quand il se retourna qu'elle retrouva l'usage de son corps. Elle, la descendante des Targariens, la Mère des Dragons, la reine de Westeros perdait toute consistance à la vue d'un simple homme, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, dix ans moins âgé qu'elle. Il s'inclina devant sa souveraine, lui arrachant un sourire béa. Aucun d'eux ne bougea, que ce soit par respect ou pour d'autre raisons inconnu.

- Puis-je vous aider, ma reine ?

Daenerys le fixa intensément, elle se perdait dans ses yeux tempétueux, aux couleurs de l'hiver.

- Je voulais simplement faire connaissance. Vous ne m'êtes pas familier.

- Connaissez-vous tous vos sujets, majesté ?

Sa voix n'avait aucune douceur, elle était dur, abrupt, remplie de tristesse, remplie de la même animosité que ses yeux à l'égard des aristocrates. Daenerys s'assit sur le banc près de lui et l'invita à faire de même. Il refusa d'un geste, il la fuyait, l'évitait. Tout comme il le faisait avec les grands de la société.

- Je veux vous connaître vous.

- Vous ne voulez pas, croyez-moi.

- Je vous assure que c'est mon souhait.

Après un regard insolent, il s'assit aux côtés de la Mère des Dragons. Il gardât tout de même ses distances mais elle sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus fort. Elle ne l'avait pourtant jamais vu avant les réclamations.

- Je souhaite plus que tout au monde apprendre à connaître.

- Si c'est votre souhait. Que voulez-vous savoir, ma reine ?

Elle désirait tous savoir de lui. Son enfance, ses parents, sa vie, ses terres, ses passions, ses goûts, elle ne voulait qu'il ne soit plus cet inconnu fascinant qui la hantait. Sentiment qui lui paraissait bien bête, elle ne l'avait jamais vu avant le matin.

- La personne que vous êtes.

Il lui adressa un léger sourire mais pas un tendre, un froid, presque haineux. Elle avait l'impression qu'il la détestait alors qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais vus.

- Ils se sont rencontrés ici, mes parents. C'est à Port-Réal qu'ils se sont vus pour la première fois.

- Où sont ils maintenant ?

- Mort, tous les deux. J'avais cinq ans.

Daenerys le comprit soudain, la tristesse, le poids du monde sur les épaules, la haine de ceux qui vous ont fait souffrir. Ses mêmes sentiments l'avaient envahi à la mort de ses parents et à la perte de Drogo. Elle posa doucement sa main sur son épaule, elle ne l'avait pas prémédité. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour lui et cela la désolait. La Mère des Dragons voulait simplement lui montrer qu'elle le comprenait.

- Je suis désolée.

- Vous ne l'êtes pas. Comment le pourriez-vous ? Vous n'avez jamais connu ma mère et vous avez ordonné l'exécution de mon père.

La dernière des Targariens se figea. C'était impossible, quinze ans auparavant, elle était encore entrain de combattre pour son royaume. Elle n'avait pas pu demander la mise à mort de l'homme. Depuis qu'elle avait redoré le nom de sa famille, qu'elle était sur le trône, il n'avait eu qu'un seul bain de sang dans toutes les sept couronnes. Il avait eu lieu à Port-Réal. Le jour où elle avait prit la ville et que la peuple l'avait proclamé Reine, tous ceux qui représentaient l'ancien roi et son pouvoir, avaient été exécutés, tous sans exception. Le roi, sa famille, ses conseillers, elle n'avait fait preuve d'aucune clémence. Mais depuis personne n'était mort de son ordre.

- Mon père s'est éteint à la disparition de ma mère. Dès lors il n'était plus le même, plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il n'avait plus goût à rien, vivre était une torture pour lui mais il le faisait pour moi. Tous ceux qui parlaient de lui ne le connaissaient pas. Ils étaient terrorisés, parce qu'il était devenu puissant par ses propres moyens, parce qu'il s'était forgé à lui seul son nom et qu'il n'avait pas peur de se salir les mains. Ils disaient tous qu'il avait épousé ma mère pour agrandir ses possessions, que c'était un mariage sans amour parce qu'elle était quelqu'un de très précieuse mais il l'aimait. Il l'aimait vraiment depuis de très nombreuses années avant leurs noces. Et à votre arrivée, tous vous ont dit que mon père soutenait le roi, qu'il lui avait voué une allégeance éternelle. Alors vous l'avez exécuté avec tous les autres.

Ce fut une douche froide pour Daenerys. Elle avait tué un innocent. A l'époque tous se le prétendaient alors tous ses meurtres sommaires lui avaient paru légitimes, mais si certains d'autres l'avaient vraiment été. Si comme le père de jeune homme, des condamnés étaient innocents alors elle était une meurtrière. Elle avait déjà tué pendant la guerre et même avant, pourtant elle avait tout fait dans un seul but : la justice. Elle avait arraché le dernier parent encore en vie de cet homme et ce n'était pas pour cela, c'était par bêtise, par entêtement. Elle ôta d'elle-même sa main de l'épaule de l'aristocrate. Elle aurait voulu s'enfuir et se terrait six pieds sous terre pour son crime cependant quelque chose la retenait. La curiosité ou la volonté de se faire pardonner du bel apollon roux, elle n'aurait su dire pourtant elle restait. Ce fut la gorge nouée, qu'elle demanda :

- Et votre mère de quoi est-elle morte ?

- D'un meurtre. Ils l'ont accusé d'adultère avant de l'assassiner. Mes parents se sont connus lors d'une joute, Mère promise à un autre et Père de quinze ans son aîné. Rien n'était censés les rapprocher pourtant, ils se sont aimés en un regard. La guerre du Trône à commencer peu de temps après et ils y furent tous deux mêlé, contre leur gré. Mon père jouait le messager pour des seigneurs qui l'aurait préféré mort tandis que le futur de ma mère s'amusait à la violenter. Ils ont caché leurs amours aux yeux de tous pour rester en vie et il en est devenu plus fort. L'époux brisa les noces, le jour où il s'est lassé mais non content d'avoir détruit sa femme, il la maria de force à un autre, plus vieux, plus petit, plus vicieux. C'est mon père qui tua le puissant seigneur et le meurtre fut attribué à l'autre. Ils se sont enfuis, mes parents ont fui ensemble Port-Réal et ils ont rejoint le Val que les combats avaient épargnés. Ils s'y sont mariés, très peu de temps après leur arrivée, deux mois ne devaient pas s'être écoulés. L'autre avait été exécuté, il n'y avait donc aucun préjudice. Et ils ont eu un fils, un très beau bébé d'après la vieille Nan, très beau et fort prématuré. Notre Septa a toujours soutenue que quatre mois n'avaient pas séparé la naissance des noces. Je crois qu'elle n'a jamais été autant dans le vrai que cette fois-là. La guerre a épargné mes parents et le Val, cinq ans durant. Mais quand elle les rattrapa, ce fut pour les détruire. Votre prédécesseur avait pris le pouvoir, par la force et il avait besoin des talents de mon père. Quand les armées du roi sont arrivées à nos portes, il a pris les armes. Père n'était pas doué pour se battre, il était plus habile avec les chiffres. Mais il a défendu sa maison jusqu'au dernier moment, il n'a abandonné le champ de bataille que lorsque l'espoir de vaincre l'ennemi eut disparut.

Le jeune homme eut un léger rire. Ce n'était pas rire nerveux, c'était un rire plein de rancœur et de haine, un qui terroriserait les plus vaillants manteaux d'or. Daenerys posa ses yeux sur lui, il semblait revivre cette année de tumulte et il n'en était que plus beau. Il observait la fleur blanche qu'il avait déposée sur l'océan. La plante n'avait pas quitté le ponton, elle flottait toujours à la surface, emprisonnée par les vagues.

- Ce n'était pas un couard, il ne l'a jamais été. Il a abandonné pour nous sauver, moi et ma mère. Je me souviendrais de cette journée jusqu'à ma mort, je croyais perdre mon père ce jour-là. Les combats duraient depuis une semaine, Mère n'a pas quitté une seule fois la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle voulait être la première à l'accueillir dès qu'il rentrerait, elle s'était arrêtée de vivre. Le septième jour d'attente, un cavalier est apparu à l'horizon. Je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi heureuse. Notre Septa m'éduquait prés de Mère, je ne voulais pas la laisser. Elle a quitté la chambre précipitamment pour le rejoindre, malgré la distance elle l'avait reconnu. Ils se sont retrouvés dans la grande salle. Père était couvert de sang, une lame lui avait effleuré l'avant-bras. Je me rappelle ma nourrice me traitant d'impertinent en courant derrière moi pour me rattraper. Mais quand elle les a vus, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, la longue toge jaune de père toujours impeccable ainsi ensanglanté, elle a compris. Nous avions perdu, les soldats du roi arrivaient. Ils lui ont ordonné de quitter la demeure, de fuir en laissant tout derrière elle. La vieille femme a obtempéré sans poser de questions, ce devait bien être la première fois. Père m'a déposé dans les bras de ma mère, sa belle robe bleue devenue poisseuse au contact du sang. Il lui a demandé de partir plusieurs fois, elle refusait, le laisser était impensable pour elle. Au bout d'un moment, elle a quand même écouté, nous pouvions voir l'armée royale des fenêtres. « Réfugie toi à l'auberge du passeur, je vous y rejoindrai. Je te le promets. », ce sont exactement les mots qu'ils l'ont convaincu. Mais on ne la jamais atteinte, l'auberge. Un passage menait en dehors de la forteresse, seul un connaisseur pouvait le trouver. Quand Mère et moi sommes entrés à l'intérieur, on entendait déjà les soldats, ils étaient dans la grande salle. Elle m'a laissé là, dans le corridor, à l'abri, et elle est repartie. Elle n'avait pas la force d'abandonner l'homme qu'elle aimait. Alors elle s'est précipitée jusqu'à la porte de Lune pour trouver les plus hauts gradés discutant comme les hommes de guerre civilisés qu'ils étaient avec mon père.

Daenerys commençait à comprendre mais elle n'osait pas l'arrêter, par crainte de le blesser. Son prédécesseur avait assassiné la mère du jeune homme. Pas directement et peut-être même sans en avoir conscience, mais le sentiment qu'il avait éprouvé envers cette femme était la cause de sa mort. Elle comprenait sa haine, l'inconnu avait connu trop de douleur et fait l'expérience de la mort tellement tôt, qu'il ne pouvait plus ressentir que cette colère infinie.

- Ils l'ont tous reconnu. La clé du Nord, c'est le nom qu'ils lui ont donné en la voyant. Quand elle s'est précipitée vers mon père, les soldats ont parlé de trahison et d'adultère. Ils la détestaient tous, elle ne savait même pas la cause. Un seul d'entre eux a pris sa défense, Bronn, il soutenait qu'elle n'avait aucun compte à rendre à notre souverain, qu'elle était libre de ses choix depuis des années. Le roi des sept royaumes était l'autre, le premier mari de ma mère, il était encore en vie. Les soldats n'ont pas tenu compte des dires de leur capitaine, ils l'ont assassiné. Ils ont tué ma mère en lui plantant une épée dans l'abdomen et ils ont forcés mon père à regarder. Ils l'ont arraché à leur étreinte, la traînant jusqu'au centre de la pièce. C'est là, sans plus de cérémonie, qu'elle est morte, dans les cris de désespoir de mon père. Les rustres retenaient Père, ils avaient aussi pris soin d'assommer leur chef pour ne pas être arrêté. La dernière chose que Mère ai dite avant de mourir, est tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour son mari. Je l'ai vu agoniser, vous savez. J'étais un enfant terrorisé, je voulais rester avec mes parents. Tout s'est déroulé sous mes yeux, je n'ai rien manqué. Comment Père s'est libéré de leur emprise, la façon dont il a pris le corps encore chaud de ma mère dans ses bras, les regards haineux et surpris des mercenaires royaux quand je courais vers lui, rien ne m'a échappé. Je me rappellerais toujours le roi, cet être minuscule, l'armure couverte du sang de ses victimes rentrant dans notre cité et à la vue de l'affligeant spectacle que l'on offrait, condamner ses hommes à mort. Il trouvait cette exécution barbare et infondée, sa femme avait eu sa bénédiction pour vivre la vie qu'elle avait choisie. Il a tout de même réclamé les services de mon père, le royaume avait besoin de ses talents. J'ai essayé de l'assassiner, ce monstre n'était pas plus grand que moi à l'époque. Une dague traînait au sol, je l'ai prise et me suis élancé vers lui, Père me criait d'arrêter. J'ai lamentablement échoué, d'un geste il m'a désarmé. « Tu peux me détester petit, à ta place je me détesterais. Mais je ne laisserais pas gâcher ta vie, si tu me tues maintenant,ni toi, ni ton père ne survivrais. Attends un peu et quand tu seras devenu grand et fort, tu pourras te venger. Je t'en fais le serment. » m'a-t-il dit. Deux jours après nous étions à Port-Réal, l'infâme capital des sept royaumes, douze ans plus tard, vous m'arrachez tout espoir et vous exécutez mon père avec les meurtriers de ma mère. La vie a un goût amer, ne trouvez-vous pas ?

La reine de Westeros déglutit avec difficulté. Il avait tout vu, cet homme avait vu sa mère mourir alors qu'il n'avait que cinq ans. Elle en était bouleversée, comment pouvait-on faire vivre cela à un enfant ? Le jeune homme se leva du banc et la dévisagea. Il semblait fier, fier du trouble de sa souveraine. Il s'approcha lentement de la jetée et sortit une longue et vieille dague de sa veste. Il la contempla plusieurs secondes avant de se retourner vers elle.

- Que voulez-vous ?

Daenerys connaissait déjà la réponse, mais aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître elle l'acceptait. La mort de Drogo lui avait apporté ses dragons, celle de ses parents l'avait mené sur le trône. Chaque vengeance l'avait rendue plus forte, faite d'elle ce qu'elle était maintenant, une reine juste et respectée. Et s'il fallait le laisser se venger pour qu'enfin le poids qui lui pèse sur le cœur disparaisse alors elle se laisserait faire. Parce qu'en exécutant ses ennemis, elle s'était mise entre lui et sa liberté, devenant elle-même une source de son malheur. La mère des dragons avait pris sa décision, elle le laisserait accomplir sa vengeance. Il s'avançait lentement vers elle.

- Moi, je veux simplement les venger.

Il était à sa hauteur, la dague à la main.

- Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, mettre le pays à feu et à sang n'est pas dans mon intérêt. J'attendrai, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, mon père me l'a toujours dit. Quand vous me reverrez, Majesté, vous aurez des descendants et Westeros sera prospère.

Il la dévisagea quelques secondes, plongeant ses yeux aux couleurs de l'hiver dans les siens. Il déposa un baiser sur sa main, un baiser froid, rêche, sans aucune tendresse. D'un geste vif, précis, il planta la dague dans le banc de pierre tandis qu'il s'éloignait.

- Comment vous appelez-vous ? Puisque je dois mourir de votre main, je voudrais le savoir.

Le jeune homme se rapprocha d'elle et lui murmura son nom à l'oreille. Puis il disparut comme lors de leur première rencontre, sans se retourner, sans un mot, tel un fantôme. La dernière des Targariens sortit le poignard de la pierre, le prenant dans ses mains. Une lame de très grande qualité, surmonté d'une tête d'oiseaux et gravé de la phrase « Le nord se souvient ». Elle le garderait jusqu'à leur prochaine rencontre. Cette dague était un présent, un signe de la promesse qu'il venait de lui faire, un cadeau qu'il reprendrait parce qu'il représentait sa famille. Elle resta là, figeait sur la jetée, l'objet meurtrier serré contre la poitrine à observer la fleur à la surface de la mer. Celle qu'il avait déposée sur l'océan, un perce-neige, une fleur de l'hiver, s'épanouissant malgré l'adversité, que le froid ne pouvait tuer. Ser Barristan la sortit de ses pensées, le chevalier lui fit face, s'inclinait légèrement devant elle.

- Ma reine, je connais l'identité de votre inconnu. Il se nomme…

- …Brandon Baelish…

- …fils de Petyr Baelish et Sansa Stark.

.GoF

Il fût raconté dans les campagnes qu'à partir de ce jour, la Reine aux Dragons changea. Qu'elle fut soudain rongée par des remords inexplicables, que toutes les familles victimes de la guerre du Trône reçurent de sa part des richesses. Et que dans les régions les plus isolés, un homme aux yeux de l'hiver venait en aide à tous ceux en ayant besoin. Une série de meurtres eut lieu à la cour, tous d'ancien allié des Lannister, aucune quête de l'assassin ne fut menée.

Il fût raconté qu'un jour un homme aux cheveux de feu apparut à Port-Réal. Il avait dévisagé la reine lors des réclamations, avant de sortir de la pièce. La Kalhessi avait le soir même embrassé ses enfants, son mari, ses amies et remit une lettre à son plus fidèle allié, un très vieux chevalier. La missive lui demandait de ne pas lui en vouloir et de le laisser fuir, car elle avait fait son choix des années auparavant. La dague que leur reine affectionnait tant avait disparu. Le lendemain matin, le corps de Daenerys Targariens fut retrouvé sur la jetée, l'air paisible, un perce-neige sur la poitrine.


End file.
